Santa de Invierno
by Rinshi
Summary: Tras el Final de Heaven s Feel 5ª, Illya es enviada a traves del caleidoscope para convertirse en el familiar de una pequeña de pelo roza
1. Prologo

Santa de Invierno

By

Rinshi

A/N: durante el ritual de invocación, Louise Francoise Leblanc de la Valiere invocó a una santa de invierno, quien resulto ser la Joven Illyasviel Von Einzbern del final de Heaven´s Feel.

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de ninguna obra en particular, no me demanden.

Prologo.

Lizleihi Justica Von Einzbern suspiró por millonésima vez ese día; para ser justos, no sabía si era un día o un milenio, después de todo el tiempo era relativa en el interior del santo grial.

Una vez más vio como su nieta se sacrificaba por los demás sin recibir nada a cambio; al menos en esta ocasión pudo llevarse una pequeña satisfacción.

Usando su conexión al grial, envió un mensaje a los Einzberns, ella siempre tenía un plan de respaldo y con el ritual del santo grial no era la excepción, sabía que algo como lo ocurrido en la tercera guerra podría pasar, pero los imbéciles de sus descendientes no se dieron cuenta.

Si alguien pedía una descripción de Justica, siempre escucharía que era una persona fría y sin emociones, dicha afirmación estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

Si le preguntaban a Nagato Tosaka, él les diría que ella era muy bocal, en especial en la cama.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, ella era más como una leona, simplemente no te acerques a sus crías.

Justica consideraba a todos los homúnculos de su mismo modelo como sus hijas, por lo que consideraba a Illya su nieta.

Cuando Irisviel había quedado embarazada, se había iniciado la primera fase de su plan de recuperar la 3ª magia, los cuerpos de los homúnculos del modelo Justica funcionarían como un filtro del alma, y dado que todas tenían una conexión con ella, sería una conexión con el santo grial a sí mismo.

Pero los tontos, enojados con el padre de Illya, la sometieron a castigos y experimentos para que sea el buque del próximo grial.

Justica se les había manifestado a Todos sus herederos para informarles de su error y con un pequeño impulso del grial, los castigó quitándoles su magia por las próximas tres generaciones.

En su desesperación, casi todos, incluido el actual cabeza de familia Jubstacheid, se habían suicidado; después de todo, para ellos Justica era como su diosa.

Ahora, Ella debía decidir que hacer con su nieta, ya que ella no era completamente un homúnculo, no podía ser absorbida como las demás para ser reciclada, Ya que su alma era propia.

"¿Por qué no me dejas eso a mí?". Dijo una voz que le daba dolores de cabeza a la Matriarca original de los Einzberns.

Kishwa Zelretch Schweinorg, el mago del caleidoscope, Zelretch de las piedras preciosas, el Mariscal Wizard y el dolor de cabeza constante para Justica.

El viejo vampiro se daba una vuelta a su alrededor de vez en cuando para molestarla y más recientemente para enviar a su nieta a distintas realidades.

"Ya enviaste a la Illya que llamaste Fate Illya a ese mundo donde se volvió una magical girl y a la Illya que llamaste Unlimite Blade Works a ese extraño mundo ridículo, ¿Cómo lo había llamado?". Dijo Justica.

"Ah!, si la envié a Carnival Phantasm, pero esta Illya Heaven´s Feel decidí enviarla a esa dimensión donde te había enviado por un tiempo". Contesto el viejo con una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro.

En ocasiones, la sacaba del grial y la enviaba a una dimensión al azar para que tuviese, en palabras de Zelretch. "Una aventura súper genial".

"¿De que estas ablando?". Le cuestiono la mujer de cabello blanco.

"Ya sabes, esa dimensión donde he estado enviando a gente a diestra y siniestra para que se convierta en el familiar de la chica de pelo roza". Contestó sin perder su sonrisa.

A decir verdad, ella había estado viendo a esa dimensión por un tiempo, al parecer, esos magos eran mediocres en el mejor, pero la muchacha de pelo rosa, tenía algún verdadero potencial.

Recordaba haber vivido en ese lugar por un tiempo, en un país llamado Germania, pensó que tal vez sería buena idea, había visto a cientos de personas convertirse en familiares.

En una ocasión, incluso vio al joven Emiya, el chico que resultó ser el hermano menor de Illya, mediante la adopción de Kiritsugu, y parecía que tenia sentimientos por él.

Lo considero bastánte, pero pensó que no estaría bien que ella fuese un guerrero.

Si vien los homúnculos eran naturalmente más fuertes que los humanos, pero no creía que Illya encajaría en el tipo de héroe con espada que este Gandarf parecía requerir.

"De acuerdo, pero con una condición". Le dijo al vampiro.

Cuando Zelretch ofreció llevar a la nieta de Justica, pensaba hacer lo de siempre, dejarla allí y ver lo que pasaba, claro, de vez en cuando cambiaba un poco las cosas, pero cuando escuchó la sugerencia de su vieja amiga, tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no caer al suelo y rodar de risa.

Si la gente supiese que justica tenía un sentido del humor muy parecido al de él…

En cualquier caso, sería muy divertido, por lo que con un último chasquido de sus dedos, Illyasviel Von Einzberns desapareció en un destello de luz multicolor hacia un destino que su Abuela Justica Von Einzberns sonrió para demostrar que ella era posiblemente más grande Einzverns que Había nacido en las generaciones.

Y por supuesto, para divertir a un viejo vampiro que posiblemente ya ha perdido todas las canicas de su cerebro.

Y una vez más las diosas que tejían el destino, se quejaron por la intromisión de un cierto viajero de dimensiones, aunque debían admitir, siempre era muy divertido ver lo que salía.

A todo esto Illyasviel dormía sabiendo que su hermano menor se había salvado a pesar de que tuvo que morir para hacerlo, sin saber que su destino había sido cambiado por un hombre que se aburría con facilidad, por lo que le gustaba molestar a la gente para divertirse.

Prologo end.

Referencia:

Homúnculo: Humano creado artificialmente.

Heaven´s Feel: el verdadero nombre del ritual conocido como la Guerra del Santo Grial.

3ª magia: Heaven´s Feel, la copa celestial, Ten no Sakasuki, Te cielo.

La reencarnación del alma pura.

2ª magia: Caleidoscope, la implementación de las realidades alternativas.


	2. Primer Invierno

Santa de Invierno.

By

Rinshi.

A/N: este será el primer capítulo de lo que espero sea una larga serie, como la mayoría empezará en la invocación pero eh decidido realizar varios cambios en ciertas partes de la historia para salir de la monotonía, sin más que agregar.

Disclaimer: solo escribo esto por diversión.

Capitulo 1: el Familiar del Invierno.

Ilyasviel Von Einzbern se encontraba flotando en el éter, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se sacrificó para salvar a Shirou.

Sin embargo, de pronto comenzó a escuchar una voz a lo lejos.

"….. Que vive en algún lugar del universo". No podía escuchar con claridad. "….Bello y hermoso". Pero sabía que la estaba llamando por algún propósito. "¡Trae a mi Familiar!".

Y ella iba a responder.

≫Escena Break≪

Era bastante triste, cuando Luisa ya esperaba las explosiones. Era por esa razón que el rito de invocación familiar era su última esperanza de dejar de ser el Zero.

Cuando comenzó a ver una figura entre el humo, pensó que sus ruegos finalmente habían sido escuchados.

Sin embargo, sus esperanzas se desplomaron cuando en lugar de un dragón o un grifo, vio a una chica humana tirada en el suelo.

Las risas comenzaron casi de inmediato y siguieron a pesar de los esfuerzos del calvo profesor Colvert.

"Esa es la Luisa que esperábamos, esa es nuestra Zero". Había dicho un chico regordete.

"Solo cometí un pequeño error". Contra arrestó la pinkete.

Cuando la chica despertó y Luiza la vio mejor, notó que tenía el cabello de color blanco y una piel sumamente pálida, pero lo que más había llamado su atención fueron sus ojos que eran de un color como el vino.

"Profesor Colvert, déjeme intentar el ritual nuevamente". Exigió la joven Valiere a su profesor, sin embargo él negó con la cabeza.

"Este Ritual sagrado, viene desde la época del mismísimo fundador, lo que haya salido se convertirá en su familiar de por vida". Le contestó con seriedad.

Resignándose a su suerte, la pinkete se dio vuelta y le señaló con la varita a la joven que había aparecido.

"Debes sentirte honrada, esto no es algo que se le dé a un plebeyo por un noble". Antes de que la recién llegada pudiese decir algo, la pinkete ya había cerrado el espacio entre ellas y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Casi al instante Ilya sintió un enorme dolor recorrer sus circuitos de magia, vio como lo que parecían ser runas se habían gravado en la piel de su mano izquierda.

"Con esto Se da por finalizado el ritual". Informó el profesor y un segundo más tarde todos los alumnos se retiraron.

Asustada por lo que estaba pasando, cerró los ojos y activó la conexión que tenia con Justica para que su información le dijese lo que ocurría.

Al instante, las runas en sus manos comenzaron a brillar y una avalancha de información directo de la Santa de invierno llegó a su cabeza.

Ya tenía más o menos una idea de lo que estaba pasando, aparentemente se le dio una segunda oportunidad, solo que con mas herramientas.

Vio a la chica quien al parecer la había traído a este mundo y decidió que una introducción estaba en orden.

"Soy Ilyasviel Von Einzbern, heredera de la familia Einzbern, ¿eres tu quien me ah llamado?". Preguntó con un tono digno de una princesa exigiendo saber algo.

En ese momento, Luisa se congeló, al parecer quien ella había creído era una plebeya, resulto ser una noble de Germania y una heredera en eso, viéndola mejor se dio cuenta de que la falda blanca y la blusa purpura que llevaba estaban echas de seda fina, ella no se había percatado de su estado social ya que no llevaba una capa, pero probablemente se la había quitado por alguna razón antes de ser invocada.

Decidiendo que si su invocación iba a causar problemas, sería mejor solucionarlos en la intimidad de su habitación, por el que le pidió a la chica que la siguiese para que supiera lo que estaba pasando.

A lo largo de todo esto, nadie notó que la enemiga numero uno de la pequeña Valiere se había quedado en completo silencio desde el momento en que puso sus ojos sobre el familiar que había aparecido.

≫escena break≪

Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbzth era una persona muy segura de sí misma, al menos la mayor parte de su vida.

Esto se debía a que era muy buena en los argumentos y sabía cómo dejar a las personas sin palabras. Sin embargo, la visión que tuvo hoy fue la que la dejó sin palabras.

Solo podía ser ella, no llevaba ese hermoso vestido que parecía haber estado hecho por los propios ángeles, pero Kirche podía reconocer a esa persona en cualquier parte, con sus ojos con una tonalidad similar a la sangre recién derramada. Y su tés tan blanca como la de una muñeca de porcelana, solamente superada en blancura por su cabello que parecía fundirse en la nieve.

No, ella no era una persona, ella era una santa.

La Santa de Invierno.

En las lejanas tierras de Germania, había cientos de historias que relataban a monstros indescriptibles y cientos de tesoros resguardados por estos, cuentos sobre templos antiguos cuyos misterios en su interior podían cumplir los deseos de cualquier hombre.

Esto no era de extrañar ya que los Germanos, regidos por una cultura diferente a la impuesta por el fundador Brimir, siempre habían sido los aventureros, en parte debido a que la nobleza en Germania se regía, no por la magia, sino por el dinero, por lo que una persona trabajadora podía llegar a convertirse en un noble sin ser capaz de usar la magia.

Sin embargo, había una historia, un lugar al que los más grandes aventureros no se atrevían a ir, sin importar lo grandioso que podía ser la recompensa que le esperaba.

El castillo Einzbern, no es que nadie supiese que ese era el nombre, ya que probablemente ella era la única que había llegado a él y volvió para contarlo.

Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer.

Flash Back

Había sido intimidada por unos chicos cerca de su casa de campo al norte de Germania, a los seis años de edad Kirche siempre había sido muy tímida, temerosa de todo.

A causa de esto, en ese invierno donde había comenzado a nevar, se había perdido en el bosque, peor que eso, se había perdido en el llamado bosque negro, un lugar que se decía que ni siquiera los elfos se atrevían a entrar.

Fue allí donde un sucio hombre la había encontrado, antes de que pudiese escapar, el hombre claramente loco, si su mirada indicaba algo, comenzó a tocarla en lugares inapropiados.

Kirche había gritado de terror pidiendo ayuda, pero el violador la había callado de una bofetada muy fuerte que le había sacado sangre.

"¡Cállate pequeña puta! Nadie te va a ayudar aquí, este es el bosque negro donde se dice que vive la Santa de Invierno que incluso los elfos temen". Le había gritado. "Ahora, vas a ser útil, para lo único que las mujeres son, ser los juguetes de los hombres". Dijo con un tono burlón.

Las lágrimas de Kirche estaban fluyendo por su rostro, pero se había quedado callada, temerosa de otra bofetada.

Justo cuando el hombre había sacado su miembro afuera, se oyó el indiscutible sonido de un águila surcando el aire a una velocidad segadora.

Entonces la vio, vestida de blanco, como un ángel descendido para ayudarla, la mujer se movía como si flotara en la nieve, pero lo que más sorprendió a Kirche, fue el aura majestuosa que tenía a su alrededor, casi como si su pureza fuera tan grande que ni siquiera el mas repugnante y oscuro de los males, pudiese mancharla.

Levantando su mano, vio como un ave que parecía estar echa de alambres de luz en un fino y exquisito bordado, se había posado sobre ella.

De pronto el hombre, aun con su miembro fuera de sus pantalones, se levantó y soltó una risa cruel que izo regresar a Kirche a la fría realidad.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí, otra puta que ha venido a satisfacerme?". Dijo señalando a la recién llegada.

Por un segundo, la pequeña Zerbzth temía por la seguridad de la mujer. Dicho temor fue infundado cuando la mujer fijó al hombre con una mirada plana, como si debatiera si se merecía estar en su presencia.

"Basura". Dijo con una calma inquietante y una voz muerta que envió escalofríos por la espina dorsal del hombre a pesar de que se sentía muy cálida y en calma para Kirche. Al parecer el violador no merecía estar frente a ella.

El ave, que hasta el momento había estado tranquila, se deshizo en los hilos brillantes de los que estaba formado, los cuales se sujetaron el hombre de manos y pies y lo alzaron en el aire, antes de que siquiera pudiese quejarse, mas hilos se habían reformado en algo similar a tentáculos y perforaron al hombre, entrando por su recto y su pene, desgarrándolo por dentro hasta que no quedó más que unos pedazos sanguinolentos en el suelo esperando a ser comidos por los feroces lobos que rondaban el bosque o ser cubiertos por la nieve hasta desaparecer en su blancura mortal.

Habiendo completado su tarea, la mujer dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, cuando se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro para ver que la pequeña de cabellos rojos, seguía en el suelo aturdida por lo que había visto.

"¿Vienes?". Fue la simple pregunta que había hecho y al igual que antes, había usado esa vos carente de emoción.

Sin esperar respuesta, la mujer, no el ángel siguió su camino. Pocos segundos más tarde, la pequeña Kirche se había puesto al día con ella y ambas continuaron su camino hacia lo que parecía ser un enorme castillo en lo profundo del bosque.

Escena Break

Cuando llegaron frente al castillo, la pequeña Kirche no podía dejar de abrir la boca en asombro ante lo que veía.

La construcción frente a ella, era magnífica, tan grande como el de sus padres, este lugar parecía tener una mística propia a su alrededor.

En el momento en el que Kirche entró en la gran mansión, fue recibida por una cacofonía de sonidos, al darse la vuelta vio un gran número de mujeres vestidas con lo que parecían ser hábitos de monjas de color blanco, lo que llamó su atención fue el hecho de que todas tenían un aspecto similar, no sólo en sus vestimentas, sino también en sus rostros, todas tenían el mismo color de ojos como la sangre.

De pronto escuchó un fuerte sonido que provenía de las enormes puertas cerrándose detrás de ella, al voltear vio a la mujer de blanco y rojo mirando la ella de manera imperturbable.

Siendo consciente de la fría mirada que estaba recibiendo, Kirche dio la vuelta de nuevo hacia la sala, sólo para notar que estaba vacía, todas las mujeres que había visto antes parecían haber desaparecido en el aire.

Sin embargo, el ángel había seguido su camino como si nunca hubiera visto a todas esas mujeres, de pronto el castillo parecía más frio, aún así la Santa siguió caminando como si nada. Sin saber qué hacer, Kirche decidió seguirla.

Al final, habían llegado a lo que parecía ser una sala con vista al bosque nevado en donde se encontraba una mesa con un juego de té. Sentándose la mujer comenzó a servirse, mirando nuevamente a la joven que la había seguido con una mirada que parecía decirle. "Sientate".

Al instante Kirche se sentó en la silla vacía enfrente a la de la mujer, siendo tan pequeña como una niña de seis años era, los pies de Kirche no tocaban el suelo, por lo que se quedaban balanceándose en el aire.

Con la misma mirada imperturbable, le preguntó a la niña. "¿Té?". Al verla timidez de la pequeña la mujer volvió hablar. "¿Con leche y galletas?". Asintiendo ligeramente Kirche aceptó la oferta de la bebida.

"¿Qué estás asciendo en mi bosque?". Le había preguntado.

Viendo que la joven se comenzaba a asustar, volvió a hablar. "Oh! Que descortés de mi parte, no me he presentado". Haciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza la mujer se presentó. "Soy Lizleihi Justica Von Einzbern, sin embargo algunos de los tuyos han tenido bien en llamarme la Santa de Invierno". Al parecer esto era lo equivocado que decir, porque la pequeña se había congelado en el terror.

"No tiene de qué preocuparse". Le había dicho. "No soy tan mala como todos me pintan".

Confiando en la mujer que le había salvado, Kirche decidió devolverle la cortesía presentándose a sí misma. "Yo soy Kirche, Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zebzth".

Tras su pequeña introducción, la charla siguió aunque muy ligeramente dado a que Justica no era de las personas que hablaban muy a menudo.

Habían hablado de varios temas, aunque para ser justos la única que hablaba era Kirche y Justica asentí en ciertos momentos.

Tras terminar de tomar el té, Justica le dio a la pequeña un recorrido por su mansión, en el camino la niña notó que la mayoría de los retratos eran de mujeres con aspecto muy similar a la Santa.

Cuando le preguntó si era su familia, ella pareció dudar por un momento, finalmente dijo que sí y no.

Según ella, todas esas mujeres eran sus hijas, sin embargo también eran ella sólo que en cuerpos distintos.

Kirche no entendió realmente pero decidió dejarlo pasar, después de mucho la Santa le dijo que ya era hora de que volviera a casa, cuando comenzaba a salir la detuvo extendiendo su mano le dio un pequeño dige con una gema roja, le explicó que esta piedra era llamada la piedra filosofal, al parecer era una especie de amplificador alquímico, pero de la alquimia real no la que los magos de esta tierra parecían interpretar por alquimia.

Mientras se alejaba, Kirche volteó para despedirse, sin embargo el Castillo y sus alrededores parecían haberse desaparecido entre los árboles, por un segundo pensó que todo había sido un sueño pero al ver sus manos vio que todavía llevaba la pequeña gema roja.

Y con una pequeña sonrisa la joven Zerbzth regresó a su casa como si la propia nieve la estuviera guiando de regreso.

Flash Back fin

Despertándose abruptamente, Kirche pensó por un segundo en los sueños donde recordó su primer encuentro con la Santa de Invierno, buscó bajo su cama una pequeña caja de madera en la que guardaba una pequeña gema de color rojo, no estaba segura si la Santa le recordaría, pero quería honrar la llevando nuevamente el regalo que ella le había dado.

Pensando en la gema, recordó la primera vez que había intentado usarla, su familia a pesar de estar centrada en lo militar había sido ordenada en custodiar una excavación en busca de oro natural, ya que había sido su padre quien había designado el lugar de la búsqueda, todas sus esperanzas se centraban en la decisión de él.

Ella había ido con su padre para ver cómo funcionaba su trabajo, pero los ánimos tanto de los trabajadores como de los soldados había decaído ya que no habían encontrado ni una pizca de oro en todo el tiempo que habían estado allí.

Recordando lo que la Santa Justica le había explicado acerca del alquimia y sobre las particularidades de la piedra filosofal, ella pensó que podría ayudar a su padre convirtiendo en unas piedras en oro y demostrándoselas para que la gente siguiera excavando.

Introduciéndose en lo más profundo que pudo llegar, y con la piedra en sus manos tocó algunas rocas y concentró su magia, sin embargo se espera que las pequeñas rocas brillaran y se convirtieran en oro, lo que no esperaba era que toda la sección de la montaña donde ella se encontraba, al menos en la parte interna se convirtiese en oro.

Recordó también las advertencias que había recibido sobre el mal uso de la gema, se dio cuenta de que si no hubiera tenido más cuidado, hubiese convertido toda la montaña en oro.

Tras este incidente su padre había sido aclamado como héroe por haber encontrado un yacimiento de oro natural.

Sacudiendo la cabeza a reflejar sus pensamientos, Kirche se colocó el collar alrededor del cuello y salió de su habitación para encontrarse con la Valiere y su familiar.

Escena break

Luisa había declarado que hoy no era un buen día, no mejor dicho no era una buena semana.

Al parecer, después de sus declaraciones de que iba invocar a un grandioso familiar, terminó invocando a una Germanian, no solo eso sino que terminó invocando a una Germanian loca, no sabía cuál era exactamente su posición social, pero independientemente de esto sabía que no estaba bien de la cabeza.

Cuando le preguntó información acerca de ella, ésta comenzó decir una sarta de locuras sobre otros mundos y algo sobre una segunda magia.

Al final, Luisa se había cansado y simplemente le dio la ropa para que se les llevará alguna criada para que la lavara.

Ahora está, ya sea noble o plebeya loca Germanian, se estaba negando a vestirla.

Después de una corta discusión, en la que terminó vistiéndose a sí misma, salió al pasillo sólo para encontrarse con alguien que no quería ver, al parecer esta era el día de los Germanos.

Su más odiada enemiga, ya sea por sus vinculaciones familiares o por el hecho de que era su propio verdugo escolar, se encontraba enfrente de su puerta como si lo estuviera esperando, probablemente para burlarse del hecho de que lugar de una bella y grandiosa criatura mágica como ella había prometido, terminó con una compatriota como familiar.

Por un segundo albergo su mente la probabilidad de que todo esto fuese complot armado por la Zerbzth frente a ella para humillar aún más, desterrando esas ideas de su mente, izo frente a la pelirroja.

Ignorando completamente a la pequeña de cabello rosa frente a ella, la mujer de grandes pechos se inclinó solemnemente ante el acompañante de la Valiere y saludó con deferencia.

"Es un gusto volver a verla lady Einzbern". Por un segundo, Luisa se sorprendió de que al parecer su familiar y su enemiga se conocieran, pero se dio cuenta de que eso era muy posible, ya que ambas eran de Germania, había una gran posibilidad de que se conociesen del pasado, pero lo que había desconcertado más a la joven Valiere, era la cortesía y humildad con la que la Zerbzth se había dirigido hacia ella.

Su familiar había devuelto el saludo a pesar de que no parecía reconocer a la mujer frente a ella.

En medio de su presentación había aparecido un enorme lagarto de color rojo con una llama en la cola, una vez más fue la Zerbzth la que inició la plática.

"Permítame presentarle a mi familiar". Dijo ella señalando a lagarto que seguía postrado a su lado. "Su nombre es Flame, es una salamandra que proviene de las montañas del fuego del dragón".

Una vez más fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de una persona inesperada, en esta ocasión se trataba de la mejor amiga de Kirche.

Tabita de Gallia era una persona muy silenciosa, probablemente esta era la razón por la que Kirche le gustaba estar junto a ella, cuando la veía le recordaba a la cara fría y estoica de la Santa de Invierno.

Una vez más las presentaciones hicieron y tras eso decidieron bajar al comedor para tomar el desayuno.

Fue aquí en donde las cosas comenzaron ir cuesta abajo, en principio Luisa le dijo a Illya que el comedor era únicamente para los profesores y los nobles, y que sólo se le permitía allí porque ella pidió un permiso especial.

Probablemente ese hubiese sido el fin de la cosa, de no ser por el hecho de que Luisa insistía en que ella debía comer de un pequeño plato sucio con agua de dudosa procedencia junto su silla como si fuera un perro.

Al parecer, no notó la mirada de consternación y miedo que había aparecido en la cara de su enemiga de enorme busto.

Una pequeña discusión más tarde, Ilya había salido fuera para buscar alimento directamente de las cocinas, alegando que le resultaría imposible comer estando en presencia de alguien tan prepotente como Luisa.

Mediante sus exploraciones de los patios de la academia, se encontró con la misma sirvienta con la que había tropezado la noche anterior.

Siesta se sorprendió cuando se cruzó nuevamente con la joven homúnculo de la noche anterior, aparentemente el aspecto juvenil de Ilya era más que suficiente para hacer reaccionar al instinto maternal dormido en ella.

Conduciéndola hasta las cocinas, le sirvió unos platos de guiso para que desayunara.

Tras esto, Ilya se ofreció a ayudarla con las entregas de los postres que se servía en el patio a los nobles junto con sus familiares.

En un principio, Siesta se había negado dado a que Ilya en sí misma era una noble, estando por debajo de ellos realizar tales tareas, sin embargo Ilya no parecía estar de acuerdo y la ayudó de todas maneras.

Fue mientras entregaba pasteles que se dio cuenta de un grupo de jóvenes en torno a un rubio, este parecía estar en una pose dando una clase de discurso.

"Dinos Guilche, con quién está saliendo". El joven sólo apuntó al aire con su rosa y dijo con una voz pomposa.

"Una flor florece por el placer de muchos." Descartándolo simplemente como otro engreído, así como quien había sido el falso maestro de Raider durante la primer parte del quinto Heaven´s Feel.

La joven siguió su camino hasta que vio a los jóvenes alejándose y dándose cuenta de que al rubio se le había caído un vial con algún líquido de color rosa púrpura.

Siendo tan cortés como era ella, tuvo que devolvérselo.

Tomándolo y acercando lo hacía él, le dijo. "Toma se te ha caído esto".

El rubio quien había reconocido el frasco al instante, miró a quien se lo había entregado.

"Ah. Tú debes ser el familiar de cero ¿no es así? Bueno realmente yo no tengo uso para eso, ¿por qué no lo tomas tú en su lugar y se lo ofreces a tu maestro en celebración de su primer éxito con la magia?".

La joven familiar en realidad no entendía que era tan importante de ese perfume, lo olió ligeramente y no le gustó el aroma, sin embargo era un regalo, no podía rechazarlo sin ofenderlo a él, no es que Ilya el importara realmente, pero su educación le exigía actuar de la manera más decorosa posible.

Guardándose el pequeño frasco en el bolsillo siguió su camino, durante su tarea se encontró nuevamente con su maestra que parecía seguir un poco molesto, aunque gran parte del fuego se había extinguido.

Al parecer, todavía estaba siendo seguido tanto por la pequeña azul como la pechugona de rojo.

Metiéndonos la mano en su bolsillo, le mostró a su ama el vial que había recibido de Guilche. Inspeccionándolo, lo reconocen instante como uno de los que Monmorency preparaba.

Cuando escuchó las razones por la cual se le había dado, enfureció y le dijo que se lo guardara para sí misma.

Ella no necesitaba algo como eso y lo pensó por un momento, si bien no era muy su estilo, era algo que otras mujeres podrían apreciar.

Cuestionarse por unos minutos, decidió que tal vez a Siesta le gustaría, mientras se acercaba a ella quien estaba sirviendo a una joven rubia con el cabello rizado, le mostró el vial.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la rubia se levantó de golpe y tomó el frasco en sus manos.

Sintiéndose un poco ofendida por la brusquedad, le dijo. "Que poca cortesía tiene usted, arrebatar algo así de las manos de alguien, ¿es qué no le enseñaron modales?".

Ignorando completamente tanto la criada como la familiar, la niña rubia había tomado el vial y destapándolo, le dio una buena aspiración.

Reconociéndolo al instante Monmorency Margarita La Fere de Monmorency señaló hacia el familiar de cabellos blancos.

"Tú, pequeña ladrona ¿qué haces con uno de mis perfumes?".

Sorprendida por el cambio abrupto, le contestó con completa sinceridad.

"No soy una ladrona, jamás he necesitado robar antes, esto sólo fue entregado por un joven estudiante de cabello rubio quien estaba portando una rosa, se le cayó y quise devolvérselo, sin embargo él dijo que no necesitaba algo como eso y me lo ofreció para dárselo a mi maestro, está, a su vez tampoco lo quiso, tampoco es de mi estilo, por lo que decidió regalárselo a Siesta".

Furiosa porque lo que ella suponía era una flagrante mentira, Monmorency señaló a la joven de ojos rojos y le dijo.

"Eso es mentira, Guilche jamás se desharía de algo que yo elaboré exclusivamente para él, tú estás mintiendo, ya sabía que la cero era una maga pésima, pero que se reduzca a robar, no eres más que una patética e inútil criatura al igual que tu amo, ahora te voy a enseñar". Contestó la rubia.

Tratando de evitar que se lastimaran entre sí, Siesta intentó razonar con la noble, ésta a su vez se enojó aún más y de una bofetada, arrojó a Siesta al suelo.

Cuando señaló su varita hacia ella, una fuerte aunque pequeña mano la sostuvo y le dijo.

"No me gustan aquellos que lastiman a los que yo considero mis amigos, además no estamos mintiendo si usted es la que no entiende, entonces es una estúpida, por lo que me importa tome el vial con usted si lo quiere realmente". Ayudando a Siesta a levantarse se dirigió de vuelta hacia la cocina, sin embargo fue detenida por una voz.

"Que te crees que estás haciendo estúpido familiar, tu amo es una basura, así como tú no es más que una insignificante que no vale nada, tú y toda tu familia deben ser un montón de basura". De pronto el aire parecía haberse conseguido un frío mortal muy similar al que rodeaban el Castillo Einzbern durante casi todo el año.

Sin embargo, la joven de cabello rubio segada por su ira no parecía notar la diferencia, a diferencia de Siesta quien dio un paso atrás del familiar de color blanco sorprendido por la aura de matar a su alrededor.

"¿Acabas de decir que mi familia es basura?". Preguntó con una calma muy pero muy escalofriante que envió temblores por Siesta a pesar de que no estaba dirigida hacia ella.

Ignorando esto Monmorency le dijo. "Su familia, deben ser un montón de ladrones, basura sin valor probablemente tu padre seguramente era un maldito borracho que dejó embarazada a tu madre que debió ser una puta".

Con calma y tranquilidad, sin dejar que ninguna emoción se filtren en su rostro, la joven de cabello blanco le preguntó una calma mortal."¿Dime en Tristain aceptan los duelos?".

"Que tonterías dices". Le contestó la rubia. "Esos actos bárbaros ya no se practican entre los nobles".

"Sin embargo no soy una noble Tristainian". Le recordó la pequeña blanca. "Yo aquí en este momento soy un familiar, por lo tanto los duelos entre nosotros están permitidos ¿verdad?".

Para ese momento algunos de los otros estudiantes que estaban a su alrededor ya habían escuchado el alboroto, se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

La familiar de cero estaba incitando a la heredera Monmorenqui a un duelo, si ella lo rechazaba, iba a ser burlada por sus compañeros.

Mirando nuevamente a la niña, que parece ser pequeña, sin portar una varita mágica y obviamente una plebeya, decidió que era mejor mostrarle cuál era su lugar.

Por debajo de las botas de los nobles, "Pues bien, que así sea". Le dijo. "Yo Monmorenqui Margarita La Fere de Monmorency te reto a ti familiar de cero a un duelo, esperaré en la corte Vestri en 10 minutos".

Dándose la vuelta, la pobre Monmorency jamás notó la fría sonrisa de la muerte que había aparecido en la cara de la joven Ilya.

**Referencias:**

Familiar: animales que acompañan a los magos y realizan tareas para estos.

Alquimia: ciencia mágica centrada en la composición de los materiales.

Transmutar: proceso alquímico mediante el cual se transforma una materia en otra similar.

Raider: el guerrero montado, uno de los siete arquetipes que se emplean durante la Guerra del Santo Gruial como modelo de los servants.


	3. Segundo Invierno

Santa de Invierno.

By

Rinshi.

A/N: En este se comenzará con una pelea, será un poco violenta, solo quiero que recuerden que Ilya suele ser bastante sanguinaria cuando quiere serlo, además Monmorency insultó a la cosa más importante para ella.

Capítulo 2: La Fría Furia del invierno

Cuando Luisa se enteró de que el duelo estaba por ocurrir en el tribunal Vestri, sintió miedo por su familiar. Si, ella no era exactamente lo que estaba esperando, sin embargo, seguía siendo su familiar y como un noble, debía cuidarla, no importa que estuviera un poco loca.

Por otro lado, Kirche no sabía por quién estar más preocupada, si su Santa se llegaba a lastimar, o más bien por lo que le pasaría a su compañera Monmorency cuando su Santa acabara con ella. Recordando lo que le había hecho al hombre que había intentado violarla, decidió que sus preocupaciones estaban más bien empleadas del lado de la rubia.

Cuando llegaron, ya un montón de gente se había reunido, al parecer la única razón por la que le habían dado paso, era por el hecho de que una de las partes implicadas en el duelo era el familiar de zero.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?". Preguntó la joven de cabello Rosa.

"¿No ves? su estúpido familiar me ha retado a un duelo y he aceptado". Le contestó la joven de pelo rubio al otro lado del campo.

"Detener esto, los duelos entre los nobles están prohibidos". Insistió la joven de cabello Rosa.

"No importa. Su familiar no es una noble, es una plebeya, quien además mintió diciendo que mi Guilche le había regalado algo que yo le había dado".

En ese momento, la joven Ilya, miró al joven rubio que estaba a un lado al campo mirando con preocupación a la niña que había retado a ella.

Pensando por un momento, intentó recordar el nombre del muchacho. A diferencia de la mayoría, intentaba averiguar los nombres de todas las personas y todos los magos que podían aprender. Esto se debía a una creencia muy simple, ella era la verdadera hija del asesino mago y sin importar qué tan débil pudiera llegar a ser un mago, eso no evitaba que pusiera un tiro por la espalda, o clavara un puñal entre las costillas. Era lo más importante que le había enseñado su padre, antes de marcharse a la guerra.

Por eso, recordó el nombre que había escuchado de la joven de capa marrón la noche anterior,

"Joven Gramonth, por favor hablé con esta jovencita y explíquele la situación, para evitar este duelo inútil". Le había pedido, sin embargo el joven Gramonth simplemente le dio una mirada tímida al costado, sin querer cumplir con los ojos rojos del familiar y dijo. "Lo lamento, pero no se de lo que me estás hablando, no tengo nada que ver en este conflicto". Esto pareció disgustar tanto a la estudiante como la familiar. Por su lado Monmorency estaba disgustada, que él no diría que había sido robado.

Esto sólo indicaba que los rumores de que él era mujeriego eran ciertos, desafortunadamente para ella, llegó a la conclusión de que Ilya había sido una de sus amantes, lo cual le molestó bastante.

Por su parte, la Einzbern estaba molesta en la falta de valentía del propio hombre. "Le advierto joven. Pienso tomar este duelo en serio, en tal caso no pienso llevar ninguna culpa de las heridas que sean infringidas. Si sale lastimada, va a ser su responsabilidad".

Un joven rechoncho, que parecía estar muy divertido con toda la situación, había decidido ser el juez y había levantado su mano para dar inicio al duelo.

Sin embargo, antes de eso alguien más habló, para sorpresa incluso de Luisa, fue la pelirroja Kirche. "Por favor, Leidy Einzbern, no manche sus manos con la sangre de esa joven".

Había dicho inclinándose, en ese momento Monmorency le dijo. "¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo Kirche?". Volviéndose, con una mirada molesta en el rostro, le contestó "Intento salvar tu vida, así que ¡cállate!".

Mirando a la pelirroja, Ilya había sentido un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia, no era la primera vez que había ocurrido, varias veces había tenido ese sentimiento habiéndose encontrado con algo que Justica ya había vivido.

Descartándolo de lado por el momento, le dijo a la pelirroja. "No pienso retractarme, hasta que ella no se disculpe por lo que dijo acerca de mi familia".

Una vez más, Kirche se dirigió a la chica rubia y le dijo. "Discúlpate por lo que sea que hayas dicho". Y una vez más Monmorency se negó tercamente.

En ese momento, el joven Malicorne inició el duelo cansado de tantas interrupciones.

Al instante, Monmorency agitó su varita y un poco del agua de la fuente que estaba cerca salió volando como un látigo y golpeó el piso frente a Ilya con la intención de asustarla.

Ilya, quien había dirigido al Berserker, posiblemente el servant más temible de todos, ni siquiera se inmutó por lo que había ocurrido.

Igual de rápido que Monmorency, agitó su mano derecha, de la cual había salido un hilo de luz brillante.

Agitándolo alrededor, gritó con todas sus fuerzas. "**¡Shape Ist Leben!**". Y en el aire, se había formado lo que parecía ser un águila hecha de un bordado exquisito con los hilos girando en el aire, que extrañamente se había posado sobre el hombro de Kirche.

Impactada por haber visto nuevamente al ave, levantó cuidadosamente una mano y le acarició la cabeza con suavidad.

Sorprendida por lo que había ocurrido, aunque no lo demostró en su rostro, con la misma mirada impasible, Ilya miró hacia Monmorency una vez más y le dio una orden en alemán. "**¡****Angriffe!**".

Y de pronto, el ave voló desde el hombro de Kirche hacia Monmorency, quien por el pánico, agitó su varita no con la intención de hacer magia, sino con la intención de espantar al ave.

Gran parte de esto, se debía al hecho de que quien ella había pensado era una plebeya, había hecho magia.

En el momento en el que la varita tocó al ave, ésta se desarmó de los hilos y ató a Monmorency de ambas manos. Aterrada por lo que había ocurrido, intentó salir corriendo, pero Ilya quien había esperado esto, alzó su mano extendida hacia el cielo para detenerla, Luego bajó su mano, esta vez en un puño y Monmorency sintió como sus manos eran tiradas hacia el suelo en sus pies, donde al hacer contacto con estos, se desataron más hilos y ataron de manos y pies haciéndola caer de lado.

Viendo como todos los espectadores se habían sorprendido y algunos parecían contener la risa en el hecho de la humillante posición en el que había quedado la maga de agua. "Supongo que esto será suficiente por ahora". No iba perdonarla por lo que había dicho sobre su familia, sin embargo ella sigue siendo bastante compasiva en el fondo, después de todo su madre, su padre, e incluso su hermano adoptivo tenían este rasgo en grandes cantidades.

Supuso que si no le daba a la pequeña la oportunidad de corregir sus acciones, no le haría honor al nombre Emiya, a pesar de que ella no usaba mucho dicho nombre.

Con una orden mental, hizo desaparecer los hilos y le dijo. "Esto será suficiente por ahora. Que tu orgullo sea el costo por haber insultado mi familia. Supongo que aquí está mal visto que los duelos lleguen en un final con la muerte".

Y con esas palabras dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse, humillada y frustrada, Monmorency tomó su varita.

La levantó en el aire y combinando el elemento del agua con el elemento del viento, creó una lanza de hielo.

Ignorando los exclámos de sorpresa y horror de los espectadores, lanzó la estaca de hielo apuntando justo en la espalda del familiar en retirada.

"¡Ilya!". Fue el grito de Luisa para advertirle sobre la inminente amenaza, sin embargo la cara de ella estaba en completa calma, más que eso, Kirche pudo reconocer el mismo rostro que tenía antes de matar al hombre que había encontrado en el bosque.

"**Verteidigen**". Fue el susurro simple, que hizo brotar una vez más los hilos de luz, que no solo habían atrapado a la lanza de hielo, sino que la habían destrozado al instante.

Paralizada al ver que su ataque sorpresa había fallado, Monmorency intentó moverse sin embargo sintió una sensación aplastante como si estuviera en presencia de una temible bestia.

Dándose la vuelta lentamente, habló con una vos fría que hizo temblar a todos. "Esa lanza estaba dirigida mi corazón". Dijo con calma, no era una pregunta. Era una afirmación, ella había intentado matarla.

Levantando lentamente su mano derecha una vez más, pero esta vez dio otro comando, un comando en inglés. "**Strike air**".

Y de su palma extendida, un tornado de viento, que Luisa podía recordar muy similar al de los ataques de su madre, se desplegó hacia Monmorency. Pero en lugar de perforarla, al llegar hacia ella, la envolvió y la levantó en el aire.

Mientras estaba allí, su ropa comenzó a desgarrarse poco a poco como si cientos de cuchillas pequeñas estuvieron cortándola, cuando el tornado se detuvo, quedó suspendida en el aire por pocos segundos, antes de que empezara a caer, sin embargo fue detenida una vez más por los hilos de luz que le habían atrapado.

Mirándola, ahora más que con fastidio y exasperación, Ilya dijo. "Que tonta eres, un intento de asesinato legítimo. Puedo defenderme con la misma intensidad ahora". Y en esto, ella sonrió, no era una sonrisa cálida, estaba fría, como la nieve, fría como hielo, fue una sonrisa de ira fría.

"Hay cosas peores que la muerte". Concluyó, formando al instante un par de tentáculos de hilo que le recordaba a Kirche como había desgarrado un hombre desde el interior. "¿Vez esto?". Indicó el joven homúnculo a su cautiva. "Supongo que podría usarlos para arrebatar tu virginidad, aquí frente a todos, dejarte destruida, desnuda en el medio de todos tus compañeros".

Comenzando a sentir miedo, Monmorency intentó moverse de un lado al otro para liberarse de sus ataduras, sin embargo el material del que estaban hechas parecía ser muy resistente.

"Sin embargo". Dijo ella, dándole una pequeña luz de esperanza, esperanza que pronto terminó aplastada. "Tú insultaste mi familia, por lo tanto, supongo que podría tomar mi tiempo, podía cortar de brazos y piernas y dejar nada menos que un tronco por tu cuerpo, además yo soy también una maestra en pociones, podría generar un afrodisiaco y arrojarlo sobre ti para qué cualquier animal, familiar, bestia, noble o peor un plebeyo abuse de tu cuerpo, eso me parece justo por el hecho de insultar mi familia. ¿No te parece?".

Ahora, Monmorency había estallado en puro terror, se había dado cuenta de que ella había mordido más de lo que podía masticar, no sólo estaba llorando y gritando, corriendo por sus piernas, un sospechoso líquido de color amarillo había aparecido.

En el momento en el que Ilya levanto la mano, ella había gritado mucho más fuerte que antes, desesperada para que se detuviera.

Para su fortuna, alguien intentó detener a ese monstruo de cabello blanco al que se había enfrentado. "Lady Einzbern, por favor entiendo que haya insultado su familia, sin embargo no es necesario de que llegue a tales extremos, ella es tonta y malcriada, al menos, debería darle una pequeña oportunidad de redención". Había dicho Kirche.

Curiosa por los sentimientos que le generaba esta pelirroja, Ilya accedió una vez más a los conocimientos de justica, fue allí donde encontró su primer encuentro con la joven, deliberándolo por un momento, supuso que podía perdonarla, sin embargo ella no iba a salir indemne.

Bajándola lentamente al suelo, había reformado más hilos, esta vez en forma de una daga de Azot y moviéndose a una velocidad no esperada para un humano, arremetió contra Monmorency, moviendo la daga en un arco y a través de su rostro dejando un corte desde la parte superior de su ojo derecho cruzando por su nariz y terminando en su mandíbula, susurrando una palabra que sólo Monmorency podía escuchar.

"**Der Fluch****und das Blut**".

Arrojándose hacia atrás y cubriendo su cara con sus manos, Monmorency gritó al igual que los espectadores al ver el chorro carmesí.

Dándose la vuelta y haciendo desaparecer el arma ella dijo. "No importa cuánto intentes curar ese corte, fue hecho con una maldición de la sangre, ese corte permanecerán tu rostro por el resto de tu vida como recordatorio".

Aun inalterada, regreso hacia donde se encontraba su maestra, quien parecía haber quedado congeladas ante la visión de ella, realizando magia y venciendo fácilmente a una poderosa maga de línea.

Su familiar resultó ser más de lo que esperaba.

Ilya le dio una sutil mirada a la pelirroja y su acompañante de cabellos azules. "Mi ama y yo tenemos que realizar una pequeña conversación". Les dijo. "Sin embargo, ¿no les gustaría acompañarnos mientras tomamos el Té?". Tirándole una mirada a Kirche y con una sonrisa oculta le dijo. "¿Con leche y galletas?".

Colocando su mano para evitar reírse y ocultar un sollozo de alegría al darse cuenta de que su Santa si la recordaba, la joven de Germania dijo."Por supuesto mi querida Justica".

Escena break

Tras el duelo, se encontraban tomando el té las tres nobles más el familiar y la sirvienta. Todo parecía estar bastante silencioso y un poco incómodo, excepto por la joven de cabello blanco.

Tras unos instantes en incomodo silencio, fue Luisa quien habló primero. "¿Que eres?".

La pelirroja Kirche, por un segundo parpadeó en desconcierto y luego habló. "¿Es que no lo sabes? me sorprende de ti Luisa. Siendo tan diligente en los estudios. Tengo el orgullo de presentarte al Espíritu que vive en el bosque negro de Germanía. 'Lady Lizleihi Justica Von Einzbern, también conocida como la Santa de Invierno".

Durante varios segundos, ninguno de los presentes habló. Luego la pequeña de pelo roza comenzó. "¿Qué quiere decir con la Santa de invierno?".

"Ho ho ho!". Se reía Kirche. "¿No te has dado cuenta, Luisa?. Al final, cumpliste lo que habías dicho. Invocaste a un familiar incluso más grandioso que un dragón y un grifo. Tú invocaste un ser similar al espíritu del agua del lago Ragdorian".

Una vez más, todos se quedaron en silencio ante la incredulidad de lo que estaban escuchando. Fue la criada quien habló primero. "Espere, ¿está diciendo que la señorita Ilya no es humana?".

Kirche parpadeó en el nombre, sin embargo asintió. "Efectivamente, ella no es humana, pero… ¿qué pasa con ese nombre?".

"Ilyasviel es mi nuevo nombre". Le contestó la familiar pálida. "Recuerdas cuando te dije que todas esas mujeres que habías visto en las imágenes en mi Castillo eran mis hijas y a la vez no?".

Kirche asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, es porque yo cambio de cuerpos a los de mis hijas con el tiempo. Ellas tienen su propia conciencia, pero pueden acceder a todos los recuerdos del original, así que es lo mismo como si simplemente cambiara de cuerpo, sin embargo esta figura que ves frente a ti es la de mi nieta, en todos mis cuerpos era prácticamente imposible quedar embarazada por lo que debía crear un nuevo cuerpo, sin embargo uno de mis hijas 'Irisviel' logró quedar embarazada y dar a luz a Ilyasviel Von Einzbern Emiya y al igual que todas, tengo acceso a los recuerdos de mi abuela". Contestó la joven.

Los cambios de pronombre dejó un poco confundidas a todas, sin embargo entendieron la idea básica de la misma.

En eso, Luisa comenzó a reír por lo bajo, de pronto se convirtió en una carcajada. No había fallado, no había invocado a una inútil que posiblemente estuviera loca, ella había invocado un espíritu, algo similar a un elemental. Ella les demostró que si podía hacer magia.

Sin embargo, su festival de la alegría se vio interrumpido por las palabras de Siesta. "Sin embargo. Señorita Ilya ¿si usted es tan poderosa?, ¿por qué aceptó ser el familiar de un insignificante humana?".

Al instante, Luisa se congeló. Pensándolo por un segundo, recordó lo mal que le había tratado durante los pocos momentos desde su invocación.

Tragando con nerviosismo, se dio cuenta de que si el espíritu no la veía como realmente su ama, fácilmente podría matarla.

Por suerte, se calmó cuando ésta habló. "Si bien podría serlo, hay dos razones por las cual he decidido ser su familiar. La primera es que me encontraba en una situación complicada cuando fui invocada, salvándome de dicha situación".

Ninguno de los humanos presentes pudo ignorar el hecho de que fuese cual fuese la situación, era algo que obviamente la Santa no quería hablar. "Y la segunda. Me encontraba muy aburrida sin nada que hacer y a mi parecer podría ser bastante divertido estar junto a la señorita Luisa".

Dejando que el alivio recorrió su cuerpo, Luisa soltó el aliento que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, antes de que siguieran con su conversación, apareció el señor Colbert pidiéndoles a la señorita Luisa y su familiar que se presentarán en la oficina del director.

Obedientemente, ellas lo siguieron, sin embargo también fueron acompañadas por Kirche quien arrastró a su vez a tabita.

Escena Break

El director no esperaba que la joven Valiere viniera acompañada por la señorita Zerbzth y la joven Tabita. Sin embargo, supuso que no importaba.

"Ahora bien señorita Luisa, podía informarnos ¿por qué su familiar estaban en un duelo con la joven Monmorency?".

Tras una pequeña explicación resumiendo los hechos que han llevado al duelo, el viejo Osmond exhaló. "Sin duda, no había nada peor que jóvenes nobles con mucho tiempo libre". Pensó con fastidio.

"Bien, dado que fue la señorita Monmorency quien le atacó con fuerza letal, no abra represarías en contra de la familiar de la señorita Valiere. Y le agradezco de que no lo haya tomado tan personal el hecho como para matarla".

"La habría matado de no ser porque la joven Kirche aquí me pidió que no lo hiciera, además si lo hubiera hecho, no habría entendido en el error de sus actos, incluso la más pequeña de las escorias se merece una segunda oportunidad. Es lo que mi padre siempre decía".

Parpadeando por un instante, el director retomó la conversación. "Bien, ya que los asuntos están solucionados, pueden retirarse".

Tras la salida de todos los jóvenes el anciano dio un suspiro de cansancio profesor Colbert. "Mantenga un ojo en la señorita Valiere y en su familiar, no sé qué pero cuando me miro directamente los ojos, sentí como si me estuviese mirando un dragón a punto de abalanzarse sobre mí, ¿me pregunto, será esta una de las habilidades del legendario Gandalf?".

Escena Break

A la mañana siguiente. Siendo un día libre, mejor conocido como el día del vacío.

Luisa e Ilya fueron a la ciudad, una vez más acompañadas por Kirche y Tabita a pesar del disgusto de la pequeña de pelo Rosa.

Sin embargo, Kirche argumentó que a donde su Santa iba ella la seguiría. tras la reunión con el director Luisa le pronto a Kirche, que tipo de relación tenía con su familiar.

Al parecer, su familiar había salvado a la Germanía cuando era una niña, ganando a cambio la devoción de esta.

Tras la insistencia de la pelirroja y un poco de convencimiento por su familiar, se dejo que las acompañaran.

La razón por la que habían ido a la ciudad, era para comprar una varita para Ilya, a pesar de los argumentos de esta diciendo que no necesitaba algo tan inútil como una varita.

Aun asi, Luisa insistía que no se podía hacer magia sin una varita, a pesar de que ya había visto a su familiar hacer magia sin una.

Al llegar al pueblo, fueron a la tienda de varita sin embargo Ilya se negó rotundamente a usar lo que según ella era un arma completamente inútil. A parte de un simple palo, no veía otra forma de usarlo y ella no necesitaba nada para hacer magia, en lugar de eso insistió en que le compraran algo así como una daga una espada.

Si bien Ilya no parecía estar construida para tales armas, había tomado clases de esgrima en su entrenamiento para la guerra del Santo Grial.

Cuando llegaron a una tienda de armas, fueron recibidas por un viejo con la cara enrojecida, probablemente por el alcohol.

"Ah! nobles, tenemos un negoció completamente limpios líbres cosas ilegal". Dijo el hombre con nerviosismo.

"Somos clientes". Dijo Kirche. Al instante la actitud del hombre cambio de sumisa y temerosa a una sonrisa astuta, al instante le presentó una reluciente espada dorada cubierta con gemas. "Esta espada fue forjada por un gran alquimista Germano, forjada con la mejor calidad, puede cortar una piedra como si fuera mantequilla".

A Luisa se le habían iluminado los ojos en el momento en que los puso sobre el arma, sin embargo Kirche curiosamente examino el arma y pudo notar que era bañada en oro, en lugar de ser completamente echa del material, Sin embargo parecía ser lo suficientemente afilada.

Pero Ilya, quien durante su entrenamiento para la guerra había recibido clases de los mejores maestros en armas, notó varias diferencias. La forma de la hoja, como era más pequeña en la empuñadura y se agrandaba conforme llegaba la punta, la forma que parecía bastante incómoda para agarrar la empuñadura y las gemas en la misma parecían ser simples adornos.

Mirando alrededor, sintió como el enlace mágico desde su mano izquierda, donde habían aparecido las runas la jalaba hacia un barril de descuento donde había muchas armas oxidadas.

Acercándose a él, sintió otro tiro de la magia hasta que escuchó una voz. "Vaya vaya… que tenemos aquí. Una usuaria, es muy extraño, no he tenido una usuaria mujer desde el comienzo, han sido muchos siglos".

Sorprendida por lo que estaba ocurriendo, Ilya metió la mano y sacó una espada bastante oxidada, podía sentir la magia dentro de ella, muy poderosa y compleja casi como un noble fantasma, pero más importante que eso, podía sentir el vínculo que la unía justo con las runas en su mano. "Interesante. Una espada que habla, y tú pareces reconocer estas marcas en mi mano.

"Ah… que interesante, tú no eres humana tampoco… buena no es como que pueda quejarme. Mi primer amo tampoco fue un humano". Contestó la espada.

Deliberándolo por muy pocos segundos, siendo impulsiva como ella, decidió que si esta espada sabía acerca de las runas, probablemente fue hecha para ella o en tal caso, para aquellos que terminarán con esas marcas.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, tomó una vaina de un tamaño similar a la hoja para llevársela y le insistió a Luisa que se la comprara, tras unas protestas, accedió a comprarla a pesar de que prefería el arma de color dorado.

Tras salir de la tienda, cruzaron junto a un escaparate donde vendían distintos tipos de cosas, al parecer, incluso en este mundo habían tiendas de empeño.

Cuando, de repente se cógelo al ver una cosa en particular. Al instante, le ordeno a Luisa que se la comprara.

Para su desgracia, ella ya no tenía suficiente dinero como para comprarle esa antigüedad y además se preguntó para qué querría ella algo tan mundano, siendo que podía usar la magia.

Para fortuna de la joven de cabello blanco, Kirche accedió a comprárselo.

Poco después, las cuatro chicas volvieron en un carro a la academia. Al llegar, se toparon con Siesta, quien parecía un poco preocupada porque había sido vista de una forma muy rara por un noble que iba por el nombre de Conde Mott.

Teniendo información de cómo habían sido tratados los plebeyos en la edad feudal, Ilya le dijo que no importa, que oficialmente la convertiría a ella en su criada en ese momento.

Luisa no parecía contenta, sin embargo recordó que lo que estaba frente a ella, a pesar de su forma no era humano. Era un ser de un inmenso poder que si quería, podía matarla y a todos en la academia.

A regañadientes y principalmente por el hecho de que Ilya le estaba dando una mirada muy oscura. Accedió a contratarla.

Ahora, más calmada Siesta regresó a las cocinas. Sin embargo antes de llegar, fue interceptada por dos hombres que decían estar bajo las órdenes del Conde Mott y sin previo aviso la subieron a un carro y se la llevaron.

Escena Break

Momentos más tarde, Ilya fue a las cocinas para buscar a Siesta, sin embargo se encontró con una noticia poco agradable. Rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación de Luisa para pedirle información sobre este Conde Mott.

Para su sorpresa, al llegar con ella, su ama no se encontraba sola, se encontró en compañía de una mujer encapuchada. A juzgar por la situación, esa persona había llegado justo antes que ella, porque había sorprendido a su ama.

Sin darle un segundo pensamiento, arremetió con los mismos hilos de Ethelite aprisionando el intruso.

Pudo ver como había aparecido una sonrisa de alivio en el rostro su ama. Alivio que pronto se convirtió en horror cuando la capucha del intruso se cayó mostrando su rostro. "Pr... Pr... Princesa". Exclamó en la parte superior de sus pulmones.

Tras unos incómodos momentos en silencio, la princesa habló. "Hola Luisa Francoise, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos". Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Bueno, al parecer la suposición de Ilya de que quedarse con Luisa iba a ser muy interesante fue correcta.

**Referencias:**

**Shape Ist Leben **(la forma de vivir)**: **hechizo creado por Irisviel, vasado principalmente en una cuerda alquímica de ethelite con el que se puede crear cualquier forma, siempre y cuando pudiesen tener una imagen mental clara de la forma.

**Angriffe**(Ataca)**:** comando.

**Verteidigen** (defender)**:** comando.

**Strike air **(golpe de Aire)**: **ataque del elemento viento, originalmente perteneciente al saber de la 4ª y 5ª guerra del santo grial.

**Daga de Azot:** daga utilizada en varios rituales y hechizos, el perteneciente a Rin Tosaka era capaz de almacenar magia, dado la gema de la empuñadura, al igual que sus gemas código místico.

**Der Fluch****und das Blut **(La maldicion de la sangre)**: ** maldicion de bajo nivel, utilizado principalmente en armas afiladas, inpidiendo sicatrisar completamente, se pueden curar con magia, dado su bajo nivel, pero la sicatris sería permanente.

**Ethelite: **látigo alquímico, creado transmutando el aire y el mana natural. No solo puede proyectar imágenes mentales, sino que también se puede usar para introducirse en la mente de otras personas, a estos usuarios se los denomina hackers espirituales, fue creado originalmente por la familia Eltnam


End file.
